


you might be crazy, but so am i

by klavscaroline



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Arguing, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Post-Break Up, Rebekah and Caroline are best friends, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline
Summary: what do you do when your current boyfriend proposes in front of your ex that you're still very much in love with?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	you might be crazy, but so am i

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KC AU Week 2020 Day 5 (Smut). Thank you very much to brinnuh87 on Tumblr for the idea of Rebekah and Caroline being best friends!

“You’re home early, I thought you were going out with Tyler tonight,” Rebekah said, curled up in her pyjamas in front of reruns of The Bachelor. 

“Oh, we did. We just decided to end it early. I was tired, anyway,” Caroline said evasively. 

“That bad?” 

“No, no, it was perfectly fine. We talked about work and he was nice as usual.”

“The words ‘fine’ and ‘nice’ aren’t exactly what you would use to describe someone you’ve been with for six months, Care.”

She sighed, flopping down on the sofa next to her roommate, “I know… I just thought that more time together would make me eventually love him. And he _is_ nice… he treats me well and he’s exactly what I should be looking for. I know that I care about him but… oh God, what’s wrong with me?”

“Look, I know you don’t want to admit this, but maybe you can’t love Tyler because you’re still in love with someone else.”

“Bekah, no-”

“My brother, as big of a twit as he is, had and always will have a special place in your heart. You guys ended things so abruptly that it’s not surprising that you haven’t quite gotten over it yet. You miss him, and that’s okay.” Rebekah gave her a sympathetic smile, “You were together for a long time, afterall.”

She had met Klaus when the Mikaelsons moved to Virginia ten years ago. She was a junior alongside the twins, Rebekah and Kol, and Klaus was a year older, and at first it didn’t seem like she would get along with any of them. They came from wealth and scoffed at the regularity and simplicity of Mystic Falls. They had only moved after their parents had gotten a divorce and their mother wanted to be closer to her side of the family.

A few weeks in, however, it really settled upon the Mikaelson siblings that they were staying in this sleepy town for good. From that moment on, they made an effort to integrate with the other students and Rebekah found herself having a lot in common with Caroline. Despite her icy demeanour towards her in the beginning, Caroline understood that it was difficult having to uplift your entire life and start again somewhere else, and the two became inseparable by the time the first semester came to an end. 

However, despite her friendship with Rebekah, she always found herself in a verbal battle with Klaus. They argued about absolutely anything and everything, from big things like interfering with Rebekah’s love life down to the smallest of things like whether it would rain tomorrow. It wasn’t until one day his younger siblings had had enough of their bickering, which often occurred inside their house, that they locked them in the bathroom until they agreed to be civil. 

From the moment the door closed and they heard the lock click into place, they were forced to face each other inside the small, cramped space. All of a sudden, she couldn’t think of anything to argue about, which was crazy given the number of inane arguments they had gotten into daily. And she would deny it at every opportunity, but if you asked him to retell the story, he would say that she pounced on him and attacked him with her lips. In which she would counter that he responded with utmost enthusiasm and she was _definitely_ not the one who initiated the sex that came after. 

To say that Rebekah and Kol were surprised by the turn of events was an understatement.

But still, after that day, the two couldn’t deny that their chemistry could be used in ways that were much more pleasurable than arguing. And after a few months of casual hook-ups, they just fell into a relationship. They never talked about it, it was more like an unspoken agreement that just felt completely natural. 

Eight years later, everyone expected Klaus to propose. But what ended up happening was that he broke up with her and had even gone as far as fleeing the country ever since.

“How can I love someone who broke my heart like that?” Her voice cracked a little and she could physically feel her heart ache thinking about him. 

“Sometimes, the heart wants what you can’t explain,” Rebekah said sadly, putting a comforting arm around Caroline, “I know he was a jerk, but he wouldn’t have left without a good reason. He loved you so much, he told me that every time he saw me.”

“I just wished he would’ve said something, left me a note, anything at all. Maybe that way, I could finally get some closure.”

“But are you sure that closure is what you want?” She asked candidly. 

“I have to, I _need_ to move on. I have a good thing going with Tyler and I don’t want to keep comparing him to Klaus.”

“I know, hun,” Rebekah got up to go towards the kitchen, “I happen to have been saving a bottle of good wine that I feel is appropriate for the occasion tonight. Come on, bestie, there’s nothing like a trashy reality TV show and a bottle of Italian booze to forget about everything.”

She felt awful for having brought up her brother, but it was clear that he was the love of Caroline’s life and maybe, just maybe, things would work out the way it should, and they could have their happy ending. But a girl could only hope. 

* * *

“Caroline’s here!” Stefan called out, as she walked through the doors of his house. 

“Happy birthday, Stef!” She gave him a warm hug as Tyler followed behind her. “I hope you guys don’t mind, I brought a date.” 

“Tyler,” her boyfriend introduced, if not a little stiffly. 

“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Stefan, Caroline’s other best friend,” he held out a hand for Tyler to shake. She and Stefan hadn’t been close growing up, but after he started dating Rebekah a year ago, she had gotten to know him much better. He was even there for her when Klaus left, despite being his best friend since high school. 

“That’s right you are, because her bestest best friend would be yours truly,” Rebekah came up from behind him and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

The pair ushered them into the house when she heard an excited squeal, “Auntie Caroline!” A little brunette girl came bouncing towards her, wearing a little pink fluffy tiara.

She knelt to her level as the little girl ran into her arms, “Natasha! I’ve missed you!” The four year old was Damon and Elena’s daughter and she was a real sweetheart. 

“Auntie Care, is Uncle Klaus going to come?” Caroline felt the tension in the room rise considerably. Natasha had always loved Klaus when he was around and was apparently quite unaware that the two had broken up a year ago despite his absence. 

“Umm… I don’t think so, honey,” she looked back to give Tyler an awkward smile. He had known about Klaus but had never met him before. 

“That’s a shame,” she pouted, “I miss him.”

She didn’t really know what to say, so she was relieved when a very pregnant Elena came out to fetch her daughter, mouthing _‘I’m so sorry!’._

She smiled at her friend, reassuring that there was no harm done. But the only thought going through her mind was, _me too, Natasha, me too._

* * *

They were just about settling into dinner when the doorbell rang once more. They looked at each in confusion as everyone who was invited had already arrived. 

Stefan, as the host, went to open the door and they could hear him having a conversation with another person. 

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, trying to figure out who the mystery person was when Stefan came back into view and said, “Look who decided to come back.” 

Behind him, Klaus walked in and glanced around the room before his gaze fell onto Caroline’s, “Wouldn’t miss my best friend’s birthday.” He laughed, clapping him on the back. 

It had been a long time since any of them had seen him, and despite the fact that he broke Caroline’s heart, it was difficult for them not to have missed him. They had, after all, been friends for a decade. 

“Uncle Klaus!” Natasha ran towards him, as he picked her up and swung her above his head. 

“Hello, little princess. Look at you, you’ve gotten so big!”

“Auntie Care said you weren’t going to come!”

“Did she now?” Klaus mused, catching Caroline’s eyes as she looked away immediately. 

“Are you going to play dress up with me later?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, sweetheart.” Caroline’s heart tugged at the sight of him interacting with Natasha. 

“Mommy, Daddy, I’m going to get my dresses ready for playtime!”

Normally, someone would’ve stopped her as they were about to begin dinner but everyone was too shocked to say anything.

There was an awkward silence, but Damon was the first to make a move. “It’s been a long time, man,” he gave Klaus a hug. 

“I know, I’m sorry I left.”

“You shouldn’t be saying that to me,” Damon’s eyes averted to Caroline, where she was still sitting as though she was frozen. 

Matt was next, repeating similar sentiments, but giving him a tight hug nonetheless. Klaus had been on the football team with Matt and the two had always had each other’s backs. 

However, Rebekah felt conflicted. She missed her brother so much, but she felt an obligation as Caroline’s best friend. But when she looked at the other blonde, Caroline gave her a small nod, letting her know that she was okay. 

She went towards her older brother in long strides and gave him a resounding slap. 

“I suppose I deserved that,” he mumbled.

“You deserve so much more than just a slap but for now…,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around Klaus, “I hate you but you’re my brother.” 

“I know, Bex. I hate me too,” he whispered quietly, so that only she could hear. 

Noticing that Caroline hadn’t gotten up from her chair, not that he was expecting her to, he walked over to his ex-love. 

“Hello, Caroline,” he greeted, his heart pounding at the sight of her. Even after being apart for a year, she still had an effect on him like no one else, “We have a lot to talk about.”

She nodded, her eyes trailing from his to the floor. “We do, but not right now,” she croaked, before leaving the room altogether. She could see that Rebekah and Klaus were trying to follow her, but she held up a hand and said, “Don’t. I want to be alone, please.”

He nodded, respecting her wish and sat down awkwardly at an empty seat next to his sister. 

“I’m sorry, but is anyone going to introduce him?” An unfamiliar stranger asked. Klaus hadn’t even noticed him when he came in.

“This is Klaus, Rebekah’s brother,” Stefan said.

“And Caroline’s ex,” Tyler grunted. 

“And you are?” Klaus asked in return.

“Tyler Lockwood,” he said proudly, as if that was supposed to mean something to Klaus, “Caroline’s _current_ boyfriend.” 

Tyler glared at him smugly, as Klaus took a deep breath, “I see. You’ve got a great girl there.”

“I know, and I plan to keep her.” 

Everyone else in the room could only cringe as they imagined what Caroline would say if she heard him refer to her like a possession. 

When Klaus didn’t respond, Stefan broke the deafening silence, “Let’s eat, shall we?” 

* * *

Caroline had gone to the garden when she heard footsteps behind her. 

“I don’t want to talk, Klaus.” She muttered, closing her eyes. 

“Actually, it’s me,” she turned around and saw Tyler instead. 

She didn’t know whether she should feel relieved or disappointed, but she pushed her thoughts to the side when he sat down next to her. 

He took her hands into his in a gesture that he hoped was comforting, “Caroline, I don’t know what exactly happened between you and that guy back there but I do know that he doesn’t deserve you. And the thing is… what I’m trying to say is, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. So, will you marry me?”

Caroline gasped in utter shock as he went down on one knee and produced a sparkling ring inside a small, black box. 

“Tyler… I…,” she was at a loss for words, it all came as such a surprise. She had no idea he thought they were at that stage yet. Could this night get any worse?

“Answer him, sweetheart. I know decision making isn’t your forte, but it’s a very simple question, will you or will you not marry him?"

She whipped her head around, glaring at Klaus who was standing by the doorway between the house and the garden as their friends gathered behind him, watching the fight that was sure to unfold, but were too scared to intervene. 

“How dare you, Klaus Mikaelson? You don’t get to fucking break up with me after eight years together and call _me_ indecisive. You said you wanted to marry me, and instead, you broke up with me through a text message and left the country without saying another word.”

“I did want to marry you, Caroline. That’s the problem, because clearly you didn’t.”

“What?” Caroline screamed, “What in God’s name gave you that idea?”

“The fact that you practically stopped talking to me weeks before our breakup and then you didn’t even bother to show up at the date that I planned to propose to you at. I knew how much you liked romantic gestures and I spent weeks making the perfect treasure hunt for you to follow until it would lead you to me, waiting at _our_ spot by the Falls. And you didn’t even fucking show. I think I got the clue by then.”

“First of all, I knew you were going to propose and I got nervous. Not because I didn’t want to marry you, but because I was afraid you would change your mind. I found the ring in your jacket months before and as each day went by and nothing happened, I got more and more scared that you didn’t want me anymore. And as for the date? I never even knew there was a date!”

“I left a fancy invitation at your office, it would be hard to miss.”

“Look, I don’t know what happened but I never even received it!” 

He paced around, his hand running through his dark blond curls, “FUCK!” He swore out loud, realising that everything had been one big mistake. 

“Caroline?” She heard a voice call out. She had completely forgotten about Tyler, who was still kneeling at that exact same spot, “I meant what I said. He doesn’t deserve you and you two are clearly not right for each other. But I can be your guy, let me be the man for you.”

“Tyler…,” she said softly, “I’m so sorry, but I can’t marry you. You might be right, maybe he doesn’t deserve me, or maybe I don’t deserve him and we certainly never see eye to eye on anything. But I think it’s clear that I’m still hopelessly hung up on him and it would be unfair for me to marry you when my heart’s not in it. You deserve better, and I know that someday you can find a girl who loves you with all of her heart, and I’m sorry that I can’t be that girl.”

She tried to calm her unsteady breathing as she watched him nod dejectedly and make his way out of the house. 

“Caroline…,” Klaus breathed.

She shook her head, refusing to look at him. It was too much for her to handle. Without another word, she took off before anyone could follow. 

She was out at lightning speed and he could hear her car drive away. 

“Where did she go?” He asked, as his friends looked at one another, “Please, tell me,” he pleaded, his eyes looking frantically at his sister’s. 

Rebekah sighed, “After you left, she moved in with me. She’s probably at my house.”

“Thank you, sister,” he said in relief, but knowing that the battle had just begun, “And I’m sorry Stefan, I ruined your birthday.”

“No matter. Just make things right with her, okay? And don’t even think about hurting her again or else you’ll be facing the wrath of every single one of us.”

Klaus nodded and went straight for his car. He had a lot of apologising to do, it seems.

* * *

He knocked on the door several times before Caroline opened it. Her eyes were swollen and her face was blotchy, and his heart sank knowing that he had caused the majority of her pain. 

“I don’t have any more energy to fight, Klaus,” her voice was tired and resigned. 

“I’m not here to fight. I want to apologise for what happened. I should’ve stayed and talked to you, but instead I listened to my irrational fears. I loved you so much and the thought that maybe you didn’t love me anymore scared me and I didn’t know what else to do but run.

But after all this time away, the one constant thought in my mind was you. Everyday I thought about coming back but I didn’t want to see that you’ve moved on and that you were happy without me, when I was still so fucking miserable.

And I know I fucked up big time, but I still love you and if there’s any part of you that still loves me, I hope that I can get a second chance.”

“I do,” she admitted, “I do love you still. I love you just as much as I did a year ago and I have a feeling that I’ll keep loving you no matter what. When we broke up, you left a hole in my heart that no one could fill and only now that you’re back do I feel like my heart is whole again.”

“Caroline…”

“And I want to keep feeling whole again, Klaus.”

And with that, he held her close and swept her off her feet. All she could feel was her lips against his as though the last year had never happened.

They staggered into the house, their bodies still locked together in a tight embrace as he continued to kiss her as though he was afraid that she would disappear at any moment. It was minutes before they broke apart, gasping for air, having forgotten the need to breathe out of their desperation for each other. 

She took his hand and led him to what he assumed was her bedroom. 

“Caroline, we don’t have to do this now,” he panted, despite his desire for her. 

“I want this,” she reassured, “I don’t want to ever forget how you feel inside me.” She sat on top of the bed and used her grip on his shirt to pull him down. 

When he settled between her open thighs, she leaned up to remove his shirt as he took off hers. Soon, they were stripped down and he marvelled at just how lucky he was to get her back. 

She grabbed his hardened cock and rubbed the tip of it up and down her folds, eliciting a moan as pleasure took over. He nudged her thighs further apart and began to push himself inside her. They both cried out at the feeling of them being so connected once more. 

He thrusted gently in the beginning, allowing her time to adjust to the size of him. But as they began to lose themselves into one another, she cried for him to take her harder and faster and he was more than inclined to obey. She could feel the tightening of her stomach as he continued to hit _just_ the right spot and she could feel the intense wave of orgasm pulsating through her. Moments later, Klaus followed as he was overcome with the feeling of her walls clamping around him and her thighs shaking with pleasure.

“I love you so much,” he muttered against her neck.

“I love you too,” she echoed with a genuinely happy smile. He rolled off her, but still keeping a firm grip on her waist. 

“I know it’s probably too soon but I want to say it now. Caroline Forbes, we’ve been through so many ups and downs but everything has led us back here, with you in my arms. I know I can get a little crazy and irrational but I’m _crazy_ about you. You’re the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my days beside you. Will you marry me, sometime in the future?”

She chuckled, burying her head against his chest, “One marriage proposal is enough for the day,” she kissed his skin, “But you know I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! please leave a comment/bookmark/kudos as it would mean a lot to me :)


End file.
